The Fate of the Universe
by Thalia-Laufeyson
Summary: (Hoo boy. These just TIRE ME OUT. Anyway, this is a SPLIT STORY. I don't know how many parts will be in it but I'll do my best to finish it.)


The S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier was quiet.

It seemed that EVERYONE on the ship was out on the most urgent mission: Galactus was trying to eat Earth.

I sat in my detention cell, scratching away at the floor.

When I heard footsteps, I looked up.

Agent Coulson was outside the cell.

I sighed, then got up.

Coulson noticed how miserable I was when I went up to the glass.

He could tell it in my voice.

_"What is it Coulson?"_ I said.

Coulson looked at me, then said _"We need you to come into the fight." _

My green eyes widened.

_"You need ME?!"_

Coulson nodded.

_"Yes. Director Fury has already allowed you out of the cell, but just this once. After we neutralize Galactus, it's back here for you."_

I nodded.

I knew there was a catch, but didn't care.

I was going to be able to do what I do best: destroy things!

Coulson opened the cell and I walked out.

As the two of us walked to the hangar where the S.H.I.E.L.D. Jetfighters were, I noticed Coulson looked worried.

_"What's wrong Coulson?" _I asked, hoping to break the ice.

We reached the hangar as Coulson looked at me.

_"There's been a lot going on, what with Loki trying to kill us all and Galactus trying to eat us." _He told me.

When he said Loki's name, I flinched a bit.

I don't like it when people mention him when I'm around.

Luckily Coulson didn't notice.

He boarded the jetfighter and opened the cockpit in the back.

I got in and strapped myself in.

I felt like I knew what the outcome of this fight would be.

A flash of white blinded me.

Then I saw Stark Tower, with the dead and dying bodies of heroes and villains alike scattered amongst the balcony.

Thor and Loki were the only two still alive and standing and they were locked in combat.

Each of them had taken fatal wounds to the face, but were still fighting.

Loki was weakening so when Thor wacked him with the hilt of the hammer, he flew backwards and hit some metal boxes.

There was a **CLANG** as Loki's body made impact with the boxes.

He didn't make any noise, but his face was in an expression of pure pain.

He wasn't moving after the boxes fell on top of him.

Thor realized what he had just done and ran over to him.

Loki's body was now badly cut from the impact with the metal and he wasn't breathing.

That's when everything went white again and I found myself back in the cockpit of the jetfighter, Coulson's concerned gaze trained on me.

_"You ok Thalia?" _He asked.

It was then that I noticed that I was crying.

**HARD.**

_"I…I'm alright. We need to go…" _I replied.

Coulson nodded.

_"I understand."_

He then flipped a switch that caused both of the cockpit shields to lower and the engines to start up.

We took off to Stark Tower, where the heroes and villains were gathered.

When we landed, Maria Hill greeted us as we hopped out.

_"Agent Coulson, Thalia. Welcome to Stark Tower." _She said.

I looked up and saw that when they said that the heroes and villains were dealing with something huge, they meant it.

Galactus was coming closer, and we all were running out of time.

I wandered into the crowd, looking for any familiar faces.

Then I saw him.

He was in the same state I had seen him in my vision…before he got hit into the boxes.

Loki was standing near the back of the crowd, a long bloody cut on his cheek.

When I saw him, a single tear traced its way down my face.

He noticed me and smiled slightly, as if the effort to smile fully would hurt him.

I walked over to him, the tears building inside me.

He gently put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes, which now were brimming with tears. _"_

_I'm going to be alright Thalia. It's you I'm worried about. I don't want you to go into this fight and get yourself killed."_

I nodded.

Suddenly an Earth shattering explosion let loose.

Loki and I were the ones who were the most affected, due to Galactus' cosmic blast being released into the back of the crowd.

We fell face first onto the concrete as the heroes and villains went on the attack.

Loki helped me get up and moved me over to the metal boxes.

_"Stay here. I'll be back."_ He said, then ran off with the others.

I leaned up against the boxes and watched as the battle for the Earth began.

**PART 1**


End file.
